


Indiscreción

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las chicas tienen una pijamada, donde el tema termina siendo "los chicos", y a Derek parece no agradarle mucho el hecho de que Stiles se vuelva el tópico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indiscreción

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bonito día tengan todos!,  
> Mi laptop está más muerta que los Hale, pero ya he ido a un crucero e hice un pacto con un demonio para que la reparen pronto. He estado escribiendo a mano, y, ¡hoy por fin tuve tiempo de pasar esto a digital!, en mi universidad, gracias profesora, por no venir~
> 
> Es chiquito, pero bonito, al menos a mi me gustó, y espero que también les guste.
> 
> Y como sé que nada de esto importa, voy al tema:
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis, así como sus personajes.  
>  **Advertencias:** Stiles tiene exnovias, muchas, porque me encanta que las tenga.

  ¿Por qué las chicas siempre tenían que ser tan “Indiscretas”?, a Derek no le importaba si es que Stiles era bueno en _“esto”_ o _“lo otro”_ , o si Scott sabía hacer _“aquello”,_ pero Isaac hacía maravillas con _“eso”_ , y claro que, en momentos como **estos** , Derek odiaba ser un hombre lobo, así como también odiaba que su hermana menor olvidara que podía escuchar todo, quisiera o no.

Porque “las chicas” estaban teniendo una pijamada, y el tema de conversación estaba siendo, cómo no, “los chicos”.

Y bueno, Cora, Malia, Erica y Lydia, eran exnovias del chico de lunares, y el tópico estaba siendo él. Mientras que Allison y Kira defendían a Scott, no pudiendo hacer mucho, pues las exnovias de Stiles doblaban el número.

¿Quién lo creería?, Stiles era todo un _“don Juan”_.

Las chicas —Por no decir Lydia, que es la que siempre estaba al pendiente del Stilinski menor —también habían hablado de una tal _“Caitlin”,_ quien, al parecer, era una exnovia de Stiles, y habían mencionado incluso a una tal _“Heather”_ , una vieja amiga de Stiles, y la cual, dijo un pajarito, fue la _“primera vez”_ del de pálida piel.

Derek rodó los ojos cuando escuchó a Lydia decir que _“Yo he besado a Scott antes, y, créeme Allison, Stiles besa mucho mejor”._

No lo soportaría ni un segundo más.

Salió del loft dejando todo el cotilleo de las mujeres tras él. No volvería a ese departamento hasta que ellas no se fueran, o no cambiaran el tema al menos.

•••••••

Sabía que tan solo se pudo haber colocado los audífonos para cesar la conversación de las chicas, pero es que esas pláticas lo habían dejado con ganas de ver a _“cierta personita”._

Subió velozmente al árbol que daba a la ventana de Stiles y se coló en su habitación por esta, la cual siempre se encontraba abierta, y a Derek le gustaba pensar que era por él.

Encontró al adolescente sentado frente al ordenador. Stiles se giró, pues había escuchado a Derek _“aterrizar”_ en su habitación. Cerró la computadora, se estiró ligeramente en su silla y se levantó de esta.

—Hola —Saludó el de lunares con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola —Devolvió el saludo Derek antes de tomar el rostro de Stiles entre sus manos y besarlo con anhelo.

No le importaba el cómo besaba Scott, o si Isaac _“esto”_ , lo que si sabía era que él amaba los besos de Stiles, y, él, como el actual novio de Stiles, ya había comprobado que el de lunares podía hacer _“aquello”_ o era muy bueno con _“lo otro”_ , pero, también sabía que él había visto cosas de Stiles que ellas nunca verían.

Ellas nunca podrían tener a Stiles debajo de sus cuerpos, retorciéndose mientras pedía repetidas veces que _“más rápido”_ o _“Derek, más profundo, por favor”._

Jaló a Stiles hacia la cama, porque, justo después de escuchar a Erica hablar, una corriente de electricidad le había recorrido la espina dorsal, y por ello había salido de casa. Justo por eso había ido directamente a ver a Stiles.

Era verdad, todo. El adolescente era un dios haciendo _“eso”_ con la lengua, y deseaba que lo hiciera justo ahora.

•••••••

Al llegar al loft por la mañana, las chicas se encontraban reunidas en la cocina tomando el desayuno.

Los ojos de todas se clavaron en Derek, y luego de dirigirse una mirada cómplice entre ellas, habló Malia.

— ¿Y qué tal es Stiles cuando está contigo en la cama? —Pregunto llena de curiosidad la chica coyote.

Bueno, tal vez, y solo por esta ocasión, Derek se uniría a la plática de las chicas.


End file.
